Rosalina's Wrath
' 'Rosalina's Wrath is the 28th episode of the Koopa Kids and is regarded by many people, including Freezeflame22 himself, as the worst episode of the entire series. In the episode Rosalina's flying saucer and Bowser's airship crash into each other and land in Mario's garden. Rosalina then decides she wants Luigi as a slave and kidnaps him, as well as the Koopa family, but Lemmy is left behind with a baby Luma known as Tyke. Plot The episode starts with Sonic running around randomly, then getting blasted and killed by a mysterious flying saucer. A Luma tells the pilot that it was a mean thing to do, however the pilot doesn't care. They then crash into something. It turns out that was the airship and they've landed in Mario's garden. Mario sends Luigi to check it out since he's in the bath. Bowser yells at the pilot, known as Rosalina, to pay for the airship, however she refuses as they aren't worth her time. Polari tries to stop the argument but Bowser brings out Wiggler and Lakitu. Rosalina upsets them too, and Wendy points out Lemmy is gone, however Bowser doesn't care. Lakitu also points out Kamek and Messenger aren't there, however they're inside the airship. Luigi comes outside but gets scolded by Mario. Rosalina sees this, decides Luigi would be a good slave and electrocutes him with her wand. She then yells at the Lumas to kidnap Luigi, and also the Koopa Family. Roy managed to beat one teal colored Luma down, but the others get away with the family. The Elite Trio, Wiggler & Lakitu run away so they don't come back for them. Once the saucer disappears Lemmy falls from the tree nearby, and notices the saucer flying away. Lemmy discovers the teal Luma on the ground and the Luma has its memory recovered, knowing that Rosalina never saved them like they all thought, but instead kidnapped their father and brainwashed them, and that his name is Tyke. They then both go to look for any of Luigi's friends to help save the other Lumas and the Koopa family. The Koopa family is now in a plain room being held hostage, and Luigi is brought to Rosalina to be her slave. Luigi gets angry and yells at Rosalina, causing Rosalina to control a Luma with her wand, making him beat up Luigi. Polari tells her she can't control Lumas like that, however she punches Polari into the wall. Tyke and Lemmy go to Peach's castle and inform her Luigi was kidnapped by Rosalina, however Daisy takes this as Luigi "cheating on her", and drags Peach along to save Luigi. The Koopa family while being held hostage all turn on each other and start fighting, much to Rosalina's enjoyment. Then Daisy somehow enters the ship, Lemmy somehow just opens the door and lets everyone out, and the Lumas are somehow all free. Apparently Daisy beat her to death making her lose all her powers, and Luigi screams through a gag in his mouth, however Daisy says she'll only come back when she's ready to forgive him. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr * Larry * Bowser * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl (cameo) *Bob (cameo) * Gooper (cameo) * Mario (voice only) * Princess Peach * Luigi * Princess Daisy * Toadette (cameo) * Toadsworth (cameo) * Lumas (first appearence) * Polari * Tyke * Princess Rosalina * Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo) Trivia * This is the first time in any media that Rosalina it's portrayed as a villian. **This is because the episode was only requested by a fan named KoopaDerp848. *When Daisy is stabbing Rosalina it might be referencing the Daisy fans who hate Rosalina solely because she was playable in 3D World and Smash Bros. when Daisy was not. * It's unknown how Lemmy, Daisy and Tyke get to Rosaina's ship if it was flying in the air. * This is the first time that Peach and Daisy appear with their Super Smash Bros. inspired designs insted of their Mario series designs. * This episode is so far the only appearance of the Lumas and Rosalina. * There was actually another request in 2015 by the same fan who wanted a sequel to this episode titled '''Rosalina's Revenge, however Freezeflame22 rejected this one as he didn't want to be associated with hating a fictional character for no reason like he did when he was younger. * Rosalina controlling the Lumas may be a reference to her moveset in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. * Freezeflame22 disliked the episode so much he made the YouTube video unlisted, so the only way you can find it is either through KoopaKid wiki, or by using the official Season 2 playlist on YouTube. **Also, the comments in the video are disable and in the title it puts BAD next to the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2014